


The Breakfast Club

by doitsushine92



Series: Seventeen Gang AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess this is crack, Please be nice, Probably ooc, first work for the fandom, i might expand on this universe some other time, they're supposed to be in a gang btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsushine92/pseuds/doitsushine92
Summary: Minghao wants pancakes, Mingyu wants eggs, Seungcheol just wants them all to shut up.





	The Breakfast Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the Rough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392422) by [Fastpacing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastpacing/pseuds/Fastpacing). 
  * Inspired by [Resonant Cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752360) by [blehgah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehgah/pseuds/blehgah). 



> so uh i've never written anything for seventeen before so this is most likely terrible, please let me know in the comments how badly i butchered their characters and enjoy i guess??

The first thing that greets Seungcheol on an early Sunday morning is the sound of Mingyu and Minghao trying to kill each other in the kitchen.

He knows it's the two of them from their distinct screaming, and he knows they're in the kitchen because he can hear everything from right underneath him. He has a feeling Jeonghan is recording instead of helping, because Jihoon isn't home and Jisoo is still sound asleep on the bed next to his, leaving only one responsible adult around and no one has stopped them yet.

With an exasperated groan, Seungcheol rolls over and gets out of bed, not bothering to wash his face before going downstairs. He's greeted with the sight of Jeonghan sitting on the kitchen counter, not recording but eating cereal, and a mess of flour and eggs on the floor. Further inside the kitchen, Mingyu is hitting Minghao with a spatula while the Chinese boy attempts to reach the sizzling pan on the stove.

Chan sits at the table, shoving spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth with a bored expression. "What's going on?" Seungcheol asks.

"Minghao hyung wanted pancakes, Mingyu hyung wanted eggs. They haven't reached an agreement yet."

"Huh," Seungcheol nods, turning to the mess that has become their kitchen. He wonders why or how a tomato got involved in the mess, seeing as there are the remains of an unlucky veggie splattered on the tiles, but quickly decides he doesn't want to know. "Guys," he calls out, but the two don't seem to notice him. "Guys," he tries again, a little harder this time. Still no reaction. Drastic situations require drastic measures. Seungcheol takes a deep breath and shouts, "Boys!"

Immediately, the two turn around to look at him, both wearing matching expressions of a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Mingyu drops the spatula on the counter behind him, and Minghao turns off the fire on the stove. The oil on the pan continues to sizzle and pip for a few seconds, then it dies down and all is silent in the kitchen save for the sound of Jeonghan and Chan chewing in synch.

Finally, Seungcheol asks, "Why?"

"Hyung, it wasn't my fault!" Mingyu immediately rushes to defend himself, pointing an accusing finger at Minghao, who looks more and more shocked by the second. "I was going to make eggs for everyone, as usual on Sundays, when this guy comes in and claims he wants pancakes! So I said no, but he kept insisting! I'm the victim here!"

"All I wanted was the fucking pan!" Minghao defends himself. "I was fine with everyone eating eggs, I just wanted something else for a change. Really Gyu, mix up the menu every once in a while."

Mingyu turns to look at him, outraged, but is silenced by a cough from Chan. "Hyung, you could have just given him the pan, you know? It doesn't take that long to make some pancakes."

"See?" Minghao glares.

"Minghao never especified though," Jeonghan intervenes. "He could have been a little more civil about it, too."

Mingyu gives a victorious smile. Seungcheol wants to give his own two cents, but just then Seokmin and Soonyoung join them, both sleepily rubbing their faces. When they notice the mess and the identical set of crossed arms, Seokmin asks, "What's up?"

"Minghao is an animal," Mingyu tells him.

"Mingyu has a stick up his ass," Minghao grumbles.

"What was that?"

"Oh, you heard me."

Before another pointless fight can break out, Seungcheol silences them with a stern glare. 

"I gotta give it to Minghao on this one," Soonyoung says. When everyone snaps to look at him, some with joy, some with betrayal and one in confusion, he elaborates: "I mean, no offense Gyu, but eating eggs every Sunday is a little... dull. "

"Oh, come on," Seokmin cuts in, giving his friend a disbelieving look. "He cooks for us everyday without complaining and you call his food dull?"

"I'm not saying his food is dull!" Soonyoung rushes to explain, holding both hands up in defense. "I'm just saying that having the same thing over and over is repetitive. "

"What's repetitive?" Jun asks, walking into the kitchen with Seungkwan and Hansol in tow.

"Mingyu's cooking," Jeonghan supplies helpfully. 

"No way!" Hansold gasps. "Mingyu hyung's cooking is the best."

"Why are we discussing his food?" Seungkwan asks innocently. 

"I wanted pancakes-"

"...asshole here made me-"

"...I nearly dropped my cereal bowl, it was awful-'

"...eggs every Sunday-'

"Hold up!" Jun shouts. "Myungyu, why didn't you just let Hao make his pancakes?"

This leads to another round of arguing, Mingyu groaning that of course he would be on Minghao's side and Hansol and Seungkwan apparently taking Mingyu's. Jisoo takes the chance to come downstairs, marvelling at the war that has broken out and standing next to Seungcheol, who looks tired beyond his age.

"I'm with Minghao here," he says impassively, but of course he catches everyone's attention.

"Hyung!" Minghao and Mingyu shout at the same time, although with different emotions.

Seungcheol tries to speak, maybe to tell them all to shut up, bit Wonwoo is exiting his cave at the end of the hall, obviously finally fed up with all the noise, and he says cleafly, though he looks like he couldn't care any less, "Minghao should just appreciate the meals Mingyu makes for us."

Minghao shouts outraged that it isn't fair. Mingyu is reaching for the spatula again when the front door opens with a click and Jihoon is trudging in, dragging his suitcase behind him.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Seungcheol wants to ask the same thing. Jeonghan does his best to explain the situation to Jihoon, although it makes no sense to Seungcheol and he thinks the younger man will feel the same.

Well he thought wrong, because Jihoon says, "I'm with Minghao, definitely."

Seungcheol wants to sink in dispair. iIt's not even 7 am and he's already feeling weirdly homicidal. He wonders if Jonghyun will let him go with him. He could help Minhyun with Intel, he's good at that.

"Seungcheol hyung, what do you think?" Mingyu asks abruptly.

Seungcheol sighs. "Why don't we just have both?"

There's silence in the kitchen for a moment, and then everyone's groaning about how he should have said something earlier and they could have avoided this entire argument. Seungcheol glares at them until they shut up, then plops down on the chair Jeonghan is using as a feet rester.

"You look exhausted," Jeonghan tells him, an amused glint in his eyes.

"That was the dumbest fucking fight they've ever had," he groans into his hands.

Jeonghan hums in acknowledgedment, getting off the counter and sitting next to Seungcheol instead. He lays a hand on Seungcheol's knee and squeezes comfortingly. "You love us."

Seungcheol makes a noncommittal grunt and doesn't answer beyond that. He doesn't have to.


End file.
